Hydra
"Każde państwo ma takich jak my- takich którzy nie istnieją".thumb|304px|Symbol Hydry (http://www.deviantart.com/art/Within-Temptation-Hydra-logo-png-412456909)' '''Hydra-' organizacja działająca wewnątrz Federacji. Podzielona na siedem "głów" prowadzi działania mające chronić państwo Welffa przed każdym możliwym zagrożeniem. Historia Jako że Hydra oficjalnie nie istnieje niewiele można powiedzieć o jej historii. Prawdopodbnie została utworzona wraz z Federacją, choć istnieją przesłanki że organizacja powstała na długo przed przybyciem Heinricha Welffa do Kraju. Wiadomo że początkowo Hydra posiadała trzy głowy- w przeciągu następnych lat "wyrosły" jednak dodatkowe cztery. Jedynym znanym wydarzeniem związanym bezpośrednio z Hydrą jest tzw. Incydent Skaczącego Jacka. W nieznanym roku Federacja na ułamek sekundy utraciła kontrolę nad Anomaliami Czasoprzestrzennymi obecnymi w Metropolii- wzbudziło to krótki acz intensywny strach, gdyż obawiano się powrotu do stanu sprzed przybycia Heinricha Welffa. Okazało się jednak że z Anomalii wyszła tylko jedna osoba, której Hydra nadała pseudonim "Skaczący Jack". Osoba ta została zabrana do podziemi Pałacu Metropolii i przesłuchana z nadwyraźną łagodnością. Hydra dowiedziała się że Skaczący Jack pochodzi z alternatywnej rzeczywistości w której również istnieje Federacja- jednak prowadzona przez nadludzką istotę znaną jako Lid'Og. Informację przekazane przez gościa z innej lini czasu dały początek V i VI głowom Hydry. Organizacja Hydra odpowiada tylko i wyłącznie przed Heraklesem- taki pseudonim nosi osoba zarządzająca tą siatką. Fakt że organizacja oficjalnie nie odpowiada przed Przywódcą wydaje się być niezwykle ryzykowny, świadczy jednak o tym jak wielkim zaufaniem cieszy się Herakles w oczach władz Federacji. Prawdopodobnie jest on członkiem Dzieci Heinricha albo po prostu jest to pseudonim jakim posługuje się Przywódca- to jak i wiele innych rzeczy na temat Hydry pozostaje tajemnicą. Organizacja posiada swoich ludzi dosłownie wszędzie- Armia, Ośmioraka Ścieżka, ZGSR, elity państwa czy nawet organizacje społeczne, żadne miejsce w Federacji nie jest wolne od ich wpływu. Pracownicy Hydry są mistrzami w ukrywaniu się- toteż mimo gigantycznej ilości pracowników nikt nie posiada informacji na ich temat. Prawdopodbnie w przypadku w którym członek organizacji próbuje się wygadać bądź zostanie złapany natychmiastowo ginie- w najcichszy i najmniej rzucający się w oczy sposób jaki tylko istnieje. Hydra dzieli się na siedem głów- czyli wydziałów, które same z siebie wydają się działać jako niezależne siatki szpiegowskie. Ich zadaniem jest odnalezienie zagrożenia w obrębie swojej "głowy" i zebranie jak największej ilości informacji. Następnie wszystko zależy od Heraklesa- albo Hydra rozpoczyna proces powolnego przejmowania inicjatywy, albo wysyła się siły odpowiednio duże, by mogły zlikwidować zagrożenie. Opcji jest oczywiście znacznie więcej, jednak te dwie są najczęściej wybierane. W obrębie każdej głowy istnieją tzw. słowa klucze, czyli hasła w obrębie których znajdują się najważniejsze informacje na dany temat. Głowy I Zadaniem tej głowy jest rejestrowanie zagrożeń wynikających z położenia w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Jako że jest to miejsce w którym dzieją się wydarzenia dalece wymykające się ludzkiemu rozumowaniu trzeba je cały czas rejestrować oraz szukać możliwości wpływania na ich przebieg. Słowa klucze: Legion', '''Anomalia, Magia, Baldanders. II Ta głowa zajmuje się zagrożeniami wewnętrznymi w samej Federacji. Zajmuje się rejestrowaniem działań na szczytach władzy całego państwa bądź większych miast, bada nastroje wśród nieludzi oraz zajmuje się infiltracją obecnie nielicznych, acz wciąż istniejących komórek nieludzkich chcących zniszczyć Federację. '''Słowa klucze: '''Nieludzie, Niedobitki, Łowcy. III Zadaniem tej komórki jest rejestrowanie oraz wpływanie na zagrożenia istniejące poza Trójkątem. Sytuacja międzynarodowa, różnorakie kryzysy czy misje morskie w okolicach Bermudów- III głowa musi się nasilić by inne narody nie próbowały nic kombinować w Trójkącie. Tą część organizacji zasilają ludzie będącymi mistrzami manipulacji, specjalizujący się w takim wpływaniu na sytuacje na świecie, by uwaga wielkich narodów skupiała się wszędzie indziej, tylko nie na Kraju. '''Słowa klucze: '''Terroryzm, Clinton, Wojna, Syria, Rewolucja, Zbigniew Stonoga. IV Ta głowa w całości skupia się na zagrożeniach związanych z osobą Baphometa. Bożek ten nie jest szczególnie znany w Federacji, tym dziwniejsze wydaje się być skupienie na nim uwagi całej głowy. Zadaniem IV komórki jest odnotowywanie działalności Baphometa w państwie oraz uzyskiwanie możliwości przejścia w jego wymiar. '''Słowa klucze: '''Baphomet, Trzynastka/Dwunastka Imperatora, Bill Cyferka, Reinkarnatorzy, Hemafrodyta. V Ta głowa została stworzona po przybyciu Skaczącego Jacka i przedmiotem jej zainteresowania jest Konklawe. Od momentu jej powstania Federacja poświęca wiele czasu i wysiłku by zdobyć jak najwięcej informacji o organizacji która w innej lini czasowej planowała zniszczyć ludzkość. Główną bolączką tej głowy jest fakt, że obraz Konklawe ze świata "Jacka" z tym obecnym bardzo mocno się nie zgadza. '''Słowa klucze: 'Baijt, Lid'Og, Chedwa, Vulaus, Głębokie Gardło, Rejkanut, Renegat, O k#rwa. VI Ta komórka również powstała dzięki informacjom od Skaczącego Jacka a zajmuje się ona Mag'azgrad'letyh Hraf'mettg'lio'em- znanym również jako Smok Tajemnej Wiedzy. Ta głowa jest najmniej rozwinięta i posiada najmniej informacji, mimo to jest na Ziemi drugą najlepiej poinformowaną w tym zakresie grupą. Słowa klucze: '''Mor'letyh, Smok, Biblioteka, Syn. VII Odpowiedzialnością tej grupy są wydarzenia których nie da się powiązać z tymi za które odpowiedzialne są inne głowy- innymi słowy praktycznie wszystko. Tajemnicze zdarzenia, nowi wrogowie, niezbadane sekrety- wszystko co mogłoby zagrozić Federacji albo przynajmniej nabawić Przywódcy bólu głowy. '''Słowa klucze: '''Omnisjasz, '''Bogowie, Rzeka Czasu, Czarne Brygady, Ostateczna Inteligencja, Narghuul. Kaucturus Lfowski. Ciekawostki *Hydra posiada niejasne związki z Zakonem Cienistego Hufca. *Pseudonim Skaczący Jack wziął się od Spring Heeled Jacka. *Wiedzą kim jest Ojciec Pablito. Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Federacja